


Sobrevivência

by AzaraPerlla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amigos para amantes, Companheirismo, F/M, Ferido emocional, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Relacionamento estrangeiros/ humanos, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violencia, amizade, ficção, vingança
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaraPerlla/pseuds/AzaraPerlla
Summary: Stella Fostter teve uma vida muito sofrida, mas nunca desistiu, e sempre superou, os desafios que apareciam no seu caminho. Mas desde que se lembra, teve a ajuda e o apoio, de seu melhor amigo, e irmão, que a vida lhe deu.Mas, depois de uma missão mal sucedida. Ela perdeu sua única família, a única pessoa que ela mais amou na vida, se foi. E agara ela não consegue suportar, a culpa que sente por não estar lá, pra protege-lo, como ela jurou que faria.Pra tentar esquecer essa dor, ela decide aceitar uma próxima missão. Seu plano era que fosse sua última missão. Morrer em campo, como seu irmão, era seu único intuito.Mas, Stella não esperava que seus planos fossem arruinados, da forma mais inacreditável possível... Quando se depara com dois seres inesperados...Ela sabe que sua vida vai mudar, a partir desse momento.





	Sobrevivência

Já se passava das três da madrugada, e todo o alojamento já estava muito quieto. A grande maioria dos soldados já estavam em seus dormitórios, e o que ainda estavam andando pela base, estavam em seus turnos de trabalho. Ninguém iria chegar nos chuveiros por um bom tempo.

Stella colocou sua toalha num dos bancos ali por perto, e começou a se despir. Livrando-se de toda a sua roupa esfarrapada e imunda, que estava colada em seu corpo. Ela nunca pensou que ansiaria por um banho quente, tanto quando nesse momento. Era quase desesperador, o quanto ela precisava de algo tão simples. Quanto sentir a água quente correndo por seu corpo, e levando consigo, todas sujeira que impregnava seu corpo, e também sua alma. Mas, não era tão fácil assim. Como ela queria que fosse pelo ralo, as lembranças desse maldito dia. Esquecer, era tudo que ela queria, mais não havia como apagar tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela jogou a maldita roupa no lixo, e foi para o chuveiro mais próximo. Assim que ligou o registro, e sentiu a água morna passeando por seu corpo ferido e esgotado, ela sentiu um grande alívio percorrer por seus nervos e músculos. Pelo menos por agora, esse era todo o alívio que ela precisava.

Stella esfregou seu corpo com as mãos, e sangue seco começou a escorrer pelo seu corpo, pintando o chão de vermelho. Ela parou por um momento para olhar, a água carmesim que se juntava no piso, mas ela sabia, que nem todo aquele sangue que agora estava indo pelo ralo, era seu. Era como se ela tivesse se desfazendo, da última recordação que lhe restava. E lembrar disso trouxe tudo de volta.

\- Não!

Ela cai de joelhos, não suportando mais impedir seus sentimentos de transbordarem, as barreiras que ela se impôs, para não desmoronar na frente dos outros.

\- Não! Por favor?

Ela levou suas mãos ao rosto, e começou a chorar compulsivamente, tudo que ela tinha se impedido até agora. Ela não podia acreditar, isso tinha que ser um pesadelo. Como ela não conseguiu impedir que isso acontecesse? Porque ela não foi rápida o suficiente? Se ela estivesse lá, ele ainda estaria vivo!

\- Isso é minha culpa!

Stella não conseguia parar de ser culpar pela morte de seu melhor amigo, irmão, companheiro de farra, companheiro de vida! A única pessoa que nunca a abandonou, desde o orfanato. A pessoa que ela mais amava nessa vida miserável, a pessoa que ela mais confiava, a mais importante pra ela. Não, ele não podia estar morto, não, não podia.

\- Por favor, volta pra mim!

Como iria conseguir viver sem aquele que era tudo pra ela. Sem ele, ela não via mais motivos pra seguir em frente. Não havia nada que a faria conseguir viver, sem seu irmão. Nada nesse mundo, era um bom motivo pra continuar respirando, nada!

\- Por favor, eu não sei viver sem você aqui! - ela olhou pras mãos ainda sujas de sangue.

\- Eu não posso viver sem você! - o desespero tomou conta dela, e ela teve que abafar o que seria um grito por seu nome. Mas, saiu mais como um rugido, como um animal ferido. Colocando as suas mãos contra o chão, ela abriu o seus olhos pra ver suas mãos banhadas pela possa de água carmesim que a rodeava.

\- Por favor, você é a minha única família... - abaixando sua cabeça, ele soltou mais um grunhido desesperado. Fechando seus olhos mais uma vez, tudo que ela conseguia ver era ele sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que ele dava quando queria alguma coisa dela.

\- Eu não vou suportar aqui sem você... Você era tudo que eu tinha!

  
\- Não!

Stella se assusta, e por um segundo ela até pensou que era seu irmão falando com ela do além. Mas, quando ela olha pra cima, se depara com o Coronel parado a poucos passos dela. Olhando pra ela, com um olhar de carinho e preocupação.

\- Não! Ele não era tudo que você tem! - o Coronel deu os poucos passos que os separavam, e se abaixou ao seu lodo. Levando a mão até o seu rosto, tirou os fios de cabelo que tinham caído seus olhos.

\- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo!

Stella o encarou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ela não queria ter sido pega num momento como esse, ainda mais pelo homem que era seu superior. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele pra qualquer coisa. Ele já a ajudou muito na sua carreira. Foi ele que a transformou no soldado extremamente eficiente, que ela é hoje.

As vezes ela até pesava que ele a via como uma filha. Talvez uma substituta, para a sua que morreu tão cedo. Ela nunca se opôs a forma como ele sempre a tratava, não tão rígido, quanto era com os outros soldados. Sempre demostrando uma preocupação por ela, que não demonstrava pelos outros. Sempre a apoiando e a instigando a superar seus limites. Ela nunca falou a ele, mas tinha um enorme carinho e admiração por esse homem.

Seus pensamento são interrompidos, quando ela se sente sendo puxada contra seu corpo para abraça-la. Ela tenta se afastar dele, pois sabia que ainda estava suja de sangue e Deus sabe mais o que... E ela não queria que ele mancha-se seu uniforme. E assim na sua frente ela se sentia muito vulnerável e exposta. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver muito do seu corpo na posição em que estava, ela ainda estava nua na frente do seu superior. E mesmo que ela soubesse que ele a via de uma forma paternal, isso ainda era constrangedor, e estranho. 

\- Senhor eu vou manchar seu uniforme.

Com isso ele soltou uma gargalhada, e a olhou amorosamente.

\- Não se preocupe com isso!

  
Mas, ela ainda estava relutante em se aproximar dele.

Esse era um dos motivos de ele gostar tanto dessa garota. Sempre se preocupando mais com os outros, do que, com ela mesma. Até em manchar a droga de um uniforme... Ela não podia achar que ele iria se importar com esse maldito uniforme, quando a encontrou jogada no chão frio desse banheiro, como um animal ferido fatalmente, que se esconde pra morrer na solidão.

\- Mas senh...

\- Xhiii... Isso não importa! - ele viu que ela ainda se mantinha distante, então decidiu se aproximar pra abraça-la. Envolvendo com seus braços, a apertou contra seu peito.

\- A única coisa que me importa agora é você!

Mesmo com um pouco de receio, ela se deixou ser abraçada. Ela só esperava que ninguém chegasse nesse momento, e interpretasse de uma forma equivocada o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Os poucos Stella foi esquecendo suas preocupações com a situação, e se deixou levar por suas palavras de consolo, e pela forma carinhosa como ele falava com ela. A forma amorosa, como ele passava seus dedos por seus cabelos, e dava pequenos beijos aqui e ali, realmente estava fazendo maravilhas por seus nervos.

Ela tinha esquecido, o que um simples abraço era capaz de fazer, ainda mais, quando é de alguém, de quem a gente gosta, e confia.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Se não, deixe-me saber o que não lhe agradou. E se devo continuar, com a fábrica.


End file.
